(MM 5AMHW610) Ducati SportClassic Biposto / S4RS / M695 / S2R1000
Models Ducati * 2007+ SportClassic 1000S * 2007+ SportClassic 1000 Biposto (side by side exhaust) * 2007+ SportClassic GT1000 * S4RS * Monster 696 * 2008 Monster S2R 1000 ECUs * 96518407B - SportClassic 1000 Biposto DP ECU * 28641281D - SportClassic 1000 Biposto stock ECU * 28641461A - S4RS stock ECU * 96517906B - S4RS DP ECU * 28641591A - M695 stock ECU * 96517807B - M696 DP ECU * 28641481A - S2R1000 stock ECU Comments SportClassic: only for Biposto models with a Bosch air sensor. The Monoposto version uses Magneti Marelli Also appears compatible for S4RS, M695, and '08 S2R1000. XDF file monster 0x1 1.39b 5AM Ducati (one Lambda) + corrections For 5am Ducati SportClassic BIPOSTO + S4RS + 695 + S2R1000 (DP or Stock ECU) Sport 1000S Biposto Sport 1000 Biposto Monster S4RS Monster S4RS Tricolore Monster 695 (Stock) Monster S2R 1000 (2008) Adapted from Pauldaytona Beard's 5AM_Ducati_S2_800R_V1.28.xdf "S2r800 v1.28, with one Lambda" Impulsive_Duc Pauldaytona Beard 0 AREA OF INTEREST 16 1 4 0 0 4 1 4 0 0 1 0.000000 13000.000000 3 Immobilizer (confirmed) Switch on/off the imobilizer. 0x01 Lambda 1 on/off (likely!) When checked Lambda is on. Both Lambda settings should be set the same! 0x01 Lambda 2 on/off (likely!) When checked Lambda is on, Both Lambda settings should be set the same! 0x01 Fuel Main TPS 20 0 0 RPM 32 0 0 1 0.000000 15000.000000 2 Fuel Delta (Right cylinder) Difference from the left, main Fuel map TPS Degrees 20 0 0 RPM 32 0 0 1 -2000.000000 2525.000000 2 (Secondary) Fuel map The combined (delta+fuel) map of the second cylinder. 20 1 0 0 32 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 15000.000000 2 Fuel Engine Temp Correction 20 1 2 0 0 16 1 2 0 0 3 0.700000 2.000000 1 Engine Temp legend 21-165 x16 1 0 0 16 2 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 2 Fuel: Pressure-Air Temp Correction Mbar 13 2 0 0 16 0 0 3 0.500000 2.000000 1 Fuel Phase / Accel enrich / Transient Acceleration enrichment/Transient Map 20 1 2 0 0 32 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 Fuel Warm up Seconds 20 0 84 Degree Celc. 16 2 0 0 3 0.000000 6.000000 1 Airpressure legend Mbar 700-1024 x 13 1 0 0 13 4 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 Ignition Main Advance TPS degrees 20 0 0 RPM 32 0 0 1 0.000000 60.000000 1 Ignition Delta (Right cylinder) Difference to the main ignition advance 20 0 0 32 0 0 1 -5.000000 10.000000 1 (Secondary) Ignition map The combined (delta+ignition) map. 20 0 0 32 2 0 0 1 0.000000 60.000000 1 Ignition Air temp correction (?) 20 1 2 0 0 16 1 2 0 0 1 -20.500000 20.000000 1 Ignition Engine temp Correction 20 1 2 0 0 16 1 2 0 0 1 -20.500000 70.000000 1 Rev Limit 1 0 0 4 4 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 Lambda 1 on/off (S2R 800) When checked Lambda is on. Both Lambda settings should be set the same! 0x01 Lambda 2 on/off (S2R 800) When checked Lambda is on, Both Lambda settings should be set the same! 0x01 Possible DP Lambda 1 on/off (?) Disabled in DP ECUs, enabled in stock ECUs. Both settings should be set the same! 0x01 Possible DP Lambda 2 on/off (?) Disabled in DP ECUs, enabled in stock ECUs. Both settings should be set the same! 0x01 Unkn. RPM LEGEND (after Fuel Map) (8x16) 0x4d7f4 1 1 4 0 0 8 1 4 0 0 1 1200.000000 4000.000000 2 Unkn.(COLD-START?) MAP (after Fuel Map) (8x16) 0x4D804 16 1 4 0 0 8 1 4 0 0 1 1200.000000 4000.000000 2 Unknown ignition map (48ede) (2x48) (?) 0x448EDE Location is: IgnitionDelta???Ign-TAir?Ign-TEng 48 1 4 0 0 2 1 4 0 0 1 -50.000000 400.000000 2 Possible Red+Black key data (?) 0x48ED0 (technically 8) Maximum 7+1 keys? (1 red+7 black) 16 1 4 0 0 28 1 4 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 3 TPS legend 1 0 0 20 4 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 1 Correction Throttle Movement +/- (likely!) Row 1: Correction throttle positive movement Row 3: Correction throttle negative movement 20 0 0 4 4 0 0 3 0.000000 255.000000 1 RPM legend 1 0 0 32 4 6 4 1 500.000000 10000.000000 2 Unkn. THROTTLE (after correction) (4x16) 16 0 0 4 57 0 2 0.000000 255.000000 1 Idle Trim RPM The rpm that the ecu tries to reach depending on temperature. Target RPM 1 2 0 0 Engine Temp 16 2 0 0 1 900.000000 1755.000000 2 Air Temp legend °C 1 0 0 16 4 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 Software (new) 10 4 0 0 1 4 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 4 Hardware (new) 11 4 0 0 1 4 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 4 Hardware (old) 24 4 0 0 1 4 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 4 Software (old) 11 4 0 0 1 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 4 Drawing (old) 16 4 0 0 1 4 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 4 Warm up time Legend 2-2000 x20 1 0 0 20 4 0 0 rotations 2 0.000000 255.000000 2 Speedo Correction (likely!) Describes number of ticks of encoder to count as 1 rev. Increase to lower speedometer reading. SportClassic Mono DP: 1022 SportClassic Mono Stock: 1525 SportClassic Bipo DP+Stock: 1565 No ABS or Conti abs: 1547 Norge 2v abs: 13044 Stelvio Bosch abs: 11811 Breva 1200 no ABS 1630 1 0 0 1 4 0 0 2 0.000000 255.000000 1 Torque 2 1 2 0 0 Gear 8 1 2 0 0 1 -50.000000 150.000000 2 Unknown Table 1 20 0 0 32 0 0 2 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 32 1 2 0 0 20 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 2 4E6D8 1x32 97-1767 1 1 2 0 0 32 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 3 10 1 2 0 0 2 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 1 10 1 2 0 0 1 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 8 7 1 2 0 0 24 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 4e9c4 3x13 3 1 2 0 0 13 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 7 9 1 2 0 0 20 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 Category:MM 5AMHW610 XDF